


Advent Calendar Prompts Lapidot Hell Edition

by Shadow_Hunters



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 31 Days of Prompt Fun, F/F, Fluff and stuff, Lapidot Advent Calendar Prompts, So there will be 31 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hunters/pseuds/Shadow_Hunters
Summary: Holidays are upon us, and what better way to celebrate the month of peace than with a bunch of writing about two lesbian stones?(The prompts are from Taibu from Tumblr.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking some time to read through my horrible writing. If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me. It would be fun to add your ideas on this fun little project. Kudos are always welcome.

Day One: Getting Lost

 

“We’re lost.”

 

“For the last time we’re not lost! This is the right way I know it.” Peridot said while looking at the map. Lapis and Peridot are on a little hiking trip, Steven recommended that this would be a wonderful date for the both of them. Well Peridot is having trouble on where they're at. What she doesn’t know is that she has the map backwards.

 

Lapis noticed this awhile back. She was gonna tell her girlfriend that it was backwards, but she opposed. She knew this will be hella funny in the end when she does tell her. So Lapis stayed quiet and listened to her girlfriend get frustrated over a map. Trying not to spoil the fun.

 

Lapis walked next to Peridot and put her arm around her shoulder. “Just admit it, Peri. We’re lost.” Lapis smirked knowing it might tick Peridot off and it did. 

 

“FOR THE VERY LAST TIME WE ARE NOT LOST! THIS STUPID CLODDING MAP IS WHAT’S THE PROBLEM! IT’S NOT TELLING US WHERE WE ARE, GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF PAPER!” Peridot yelled in frustration. “LET’S SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS TRAIL AS TINY PIECES OF PAPER!” She held the map in the air ready to rip it to shreds.

 

Lapis was on the side watching the whole commotion laughing at her smol angry girlfriend rage to a piece of paper. She looked back at Peridot with a slighty concerned face knowing that they are legitly gonna be lost. 

 

“No! Babe, wait!” Lapis shouted. 

 

Rip…

 

Peridot ripped the map in half. Then proceed to shred it to pieces, which rained down on Peridot like tiny snowflakes. Lapis stood there in shock. Well now they’re really lost.

 

“Uh...Babe? I was gonna tell you this before, but I secretly found it funny.” Lapis said nervously, scratching the back of her neck while looking at the ground. Too scared to see her girlfriend's angry green eyes.

 

“What were you gonna tell me?” Peridot asked confused, staring back at her girlfriend nervousness.

 

“Well… The map was backwards.” Lapis looked at the poor defeated map. Well what's left of it. Peridot looked at the map. “Oh.” was all she said

 

“Look, Peridot. I’m sorry please don’t be mad at me.” Lapis said hugging Peridot at a attempt to help her come back to her senses. 

 

“I’m not mad. As long as I’m with you, I’ll never get lost.” Peridot said looking at Lapis blushed face. 

 

“Oh my god. That was so cheesy.” Lapis said laughing and pulled Peridot into a kiss. Peridot became mush over a small gesture such as a kiss. Once they finished Lapis entwined their hands and started to walk.

 

“C’mon dork. Let’s go home.” Lapis smiled at Peridot who returned it with a goofy smile of her own, as they continue walking up the path into the calm forest hand in hand. This is one date that they will gladly remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking some time to read through my horrible writing. If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me. It would be fun to add your ideas on this fun little project. Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
